Mortal Kombat: Awakening
by TYZO300
Summary: Post-MKX. The battle for Earthrealm is over but, a new problem looms over the horizon, a new tournament has been renewed and this time four different realms are to complete including Earthrealm. New and old faces will kombat each other to win. However none of them are aware that their facilitating a diabolical scheme. One born of deception. Rated M for the usual stuff. On HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there Tyzo300 with a new fic. For those of you new to my works a few weeks ago I accepted a challenge to do a bleachXmortal Komabt fic and have just finished it. Now i'm motivated to do another story taking place after MKX since that aren't many of those going around. Anyway you all can have a part in the story as well just read the story for now and get to the bottom note for** **more info.**_

* * *

It has been many years since the Mortal Kombat Tournament which was designed to protect Earthrealm from the clutches of the evil Shao Khan. Tired of the rules he violated the rules to get what he wanted only to meet his demise at the hands of the Elder Gods which served as a warning to never cross them. With Shao Khan's demise the realm has seen somewhat peace and had it's own line of defense. Now Earthrealm has forgotten of what led to it's current state and it's fighters are starting to reach their times allowing a new generation to carry the torch and be the new defenders. But what they didn't know was that the Tournament was recommencing and that host has a purpose that will put all the realms in Jeopardy.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

In an unknown realm at a great hall a group of people gathered in the courtroom to discuss the prior subject. "Has the invites been sent?" said one of the figures. "Yes the other realms should be receiving them by now" another figure replied when the farthest one spoke out. "I still think there should be other ways to resolve this!" he said; "Remember your place! Hashira" as the man settled down. "The cleric assured us that this is the best way to assure ourselves, so we will continue as plan. Now anymore objections?" The leading figure asked out with no reply whatsoever. "Then meeting adjourned" he ranging the gong.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

In Earthrealm it was another day when the taskforce was in the training room sparring as usual. "Come on Jacqui I thought taking on several revenants would make you better" Cassie Cage said to her best friend while dodging an uppercut and delivering a shadowkick. "Yeah you try do that after fighting several outworlders and being stabbed by razor sharp fans and say how you've improved" Takahashi Takeda yelled while lashing through all his opponents arrows; "now, now Takeda you know she's just trying to mess with ya" Kung Jin said as he kept firing arrows at the Shirai Ryu.

After the defeat of Shinnok and purifying Earthrealm's lifeforce the team was commended for their bravado and success. Things were going smooth their hasn't been any word from Outworld since they were pushed back by the Lin Kuei; they could be planning something to make a comeback. Raiden has taken Shinnok and his amulet somewhere but, to where they don't know but, they're sure the Thunder God knows what he's doing. Cassie and her parents are somewhat progressing trying to see if they can reconnect, Jacqui and her dad are talking like normal since she left to join S-F, Takeda has finished hunting down all the Red Dragon members except their leader Daegon with his father Kenshin, and Jin still researches in the archives trying to find a way to free his cousin and the rest of the revenants.

The group finishes their sparing and were about to leave when a flash of thunder struck and arriving was Raiden himself. "Lord Raiden, what are you doing here?" Kung Jin asked as the Thunder god remains composed and begin walking around. "The Elder Gods have informed me something very troubling; you all have heard of the Mortal Kombat Tournament?" he said as they nod their heads hearing the stories about them and how it all started. "Someone has reinitiated the contest only it's not for Earthrealm but, for another realm known as Mecca El Mar" he said. "What's so important about this realm?" Cassie asked; "alone it's a considered to be a threat but, united with another powerful realm it can be an unstoppable force, which is why as one of the participating realms I'm not letting this opportunity pass." Raiden said. "One of participating realms?" Jacqui repeated, other than Mecca and we both Outword and the Netherrealm are participating in the tournament." The team looked shocked at who they would be up against. "Not to worry there will be others joining you in the coming battle. You will have two days to be prepared bbefore you are teleported to your destination." With that the team left to get their affairs in order not noticing the Thunder god shifting from his original self to his corrupted form.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Outworld is trying to recover from it's latest defeat and none taking it so well than the emperor himself. Kotal Khan was resting on his throne contemplating recent events: on one side he has finally rid himself of Mileena, dissolving the accords, and brought order to Outworld. Then there's D'vorah's betrayal, losing the amulet, getting beat by Earthrealm and the state of his forces. Luckily when he received news of this tournament he knew this was his chance for retribution; he just has to bolster his ranks of fighter's then he will be all.

Entering the throne room is Reptile with hopefully good news. "Reptile what news do you bring." The Emperor demanded; "despite the end of Mileena's rebellion there's word of a insurrectional force comprised of Edenians looking to separate Edenia from Outworld" he said. "This is troubling news have parties search for Tanya and Rain, I wouldn't be surprised if they're involved in this somehow" Kotal ordered. "As you wish my lord, I also have confirmation about the realm in the tournament and that it will give us exactly what we need take on Earthrealm and finish Raiden" Reptile said. The Osh'Tekk warrior was pleased but knew there was one problem; "but we need more warriors to have a better chance at winning the competition."

Suddenly an idea came to the saurian that may help. "If I may suggest so my Emperor there were some individuals that did cross my mind." "Such as?" Kotal Khan enquired; "One is a former black dragon that is in search of Kano and has been looking to settle the score" he said to the ruler. "Interesting, tell me more" Kotal said. "Another is a Earthrealmer just like Erron that has long lived past her time. She comes from a realm that was long since absorbed during Shao Khan's rule yet her attire is that of the Lin Kuei; she wishes to serve under the Emperor himself." "Very well I will grant her wish only since we need the as much aid as we can, continue" Kotal said.

"Next is surprisingly a Tarkata that always wanted to surpass Baraka as general for Outworld but, never got any chances. He will gladly serve us to the ends of the world, if we give the rank and perks." Reptile said as the Warlord just nodded his head. "Finally we have just secured a powerful warrior from Earthrealm that is powerful than any of the warrior and will gladly serve us at a chance for revenge at his realm." "A man willing to sell out his entire world and race, they must have hurt to the deepest to make him act that way, but nevertheless we accept his allegiance." Koatal Khan said as the warrior bowed to the Emperor; "I will retrieve them now". Reptile said as he left the throne room.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The Netherrealm was as desolate and hellish as ever in the towering spire was the realms new rulers. Revenant Liu Kang and Kitana were looking over the realm from their balcony waiting for the rest to arrive to discuss the tournament. "Do we have to enlist?" she said sounding bored and uninterested. "If you want us to rule the realms without Raiden doing to us what he did to Shinnok, then yes." He said being annoyed at his queen's attitude; despite the new power and position he now held Liu Kang still has a score to settle with the thunder god and this tournament will give him the chance to both be rid of Raiden for threatening him and becoming a conqueror.

Entering the room were the rest of the revenants waiting for their lord's command. "We must prepare for the tournament my comrades, who do we have?" Liu Kang asked. "We have hired the services of the Black Dragon to aid us, Kano and his group is ready to participate…for the right price" Kung Lao said as Sindel stepped up to the plate. "The sorcerers under our command have used the lair of Quan Chi to their advantage and have created a warrior capable of winning the entire tournament" she boasted. "Really who is it?" Kitana asked her mother; "using remains of an unknown warrior we have created a fighter of unparralled ability that cannot be hurt nor killed in combat as long as the modifications we placed stays." She said before stepping back. "Who will lead the forces in the tournament?" Kabal said.

"Kung Lao" "Mother will" said the rulers at the same time making them look at each other in annoyance. It soon turn into a debate of who would lead who which was ongoing with no end. "How about we let them both lead?" Smoke suggested as the two thought about it for a while before reluctantly accepting; "Fine!" they both said belligerently, turning their backs to each other as the rest just left in silence. However someone was listening in on the entire conversation and left without being detected.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

In a isolated dimension a lone figure was watching the events unfold and soon said to himself. "Soon he will be whole again and the Elder Gods will finally meet their end."

* * *

_**And there it is now for the part I mentioned down below is an OC challenge for you to create a Kombatant to represent the four factions participate. At the next chapter I will announce who's kobatants will be on the fic; the minimum requirement is six and must have one for each faction. So anyway send i'll see what to do.**_

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**birthrealm:**_

_**Resides:**_

_**Species:**_

_**Fighting Style:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Powers and Abilities:**_

_**Alignment:**_

_**Weapon(optional):**_

_**Bio:**_


	2. Realm Mini-chapter

_**Well this is just a small update for the those who want to enter their own Kombatant I have recieved numerous entries and have tallied the counts. here they are.**_

_**Before OC submission:**_

_**Earthrealm: 6**_

_**Netherrealm: 6**_

_**Outworld: 8**_

_**Mecca El Mar: 2**_

_**After OC Submissions: **_

_**Earthrealm: 10**_

_**Netherrealm: 8**_

_**Outworld: 8**_

_**Mecca El Mar: 2**_

_**So just to save time i'm gonna say the maximum number of fighters for each realm is 10. So once those realms are full i'm not taking anymore submissions and beginning the story. To help with those writing kombatants on the fourth realm i've made a little bio to assit you:**_

_Like Earthrealm Mecca is an important universal power node yet never been invaded due to it being of the radar or, probably because Shao Khan was focused on Earthrealm he never got to it. It did have deities to protect it; twin goddesses known as Hinni &amp; Hanna. Hinni being the goddess of nature as Hanna is the goddess of metal; both guarded the realm for many centuries till for some reason they disappeared. Needing a new way to survive the realm's top mystics used portal stones to travel to different reams in search of answers. After a long year they've finally returned, some with advance science while others came with arcane and ancient magick. However one returned from a world that had was pursuing the study of both fields combined, they called it: Techmaturgy. For respect for the realm they started their own studies of it naming it HexTek. After centuries of advancement Mecca has become an powerful and iportant part of the universe._

_Known species native to the Realm are the Meccans: Like humans only much more intelligent and more adept to magic therefore having longer lifespans. They are the top race realm and have one of their own in higher parts of their society. They have long life spans and are very naive of the other realms not knowing what is going on just like Earthrealm was._

_Shingu: Honorable warrior-like race that resides in the north. They have wings so prefer high altitudes and always come in groups; they follow a code and never deviate from it no matter what. They're completely armored down and don't remove if they're anywhere outside their dwelling place. They are exceptional fighters and do most of their combat in the air._

_Azeno: Rare race of beings that are first indistinguishable humanoid beings with facial or body features whatsoever. but then evolve into powerful omnipotent entities. The form they assume is a surge of pure energy using raw materials to form a semi-construct body. Most of them are hardly seen anymore but, there have been a few sightings of them with their intentions being unclear._

_The governing power is a Council made up of several powerful that decides the ins and out of the realm. The one in charge is the High Counsuler that gives the final decision and can overrule any decision. They must choose a second to replace them should anything happen to the Counsuler for some reason but, that never happened since now in the present the current one past away without choosing a successor. Never coming across a situation like this before they searched for a solution when was presented to them: a contest of some of the mightiest warriors to compete to see who would get the realm, Mortal Kombat._

_Despite the disappearances of the goddesses people still praise and worship them with shrines and other holy grounds located throughout the realm. Others use their supreme intellect to upgrade themselves to contribute to their realm in many fields or affiliations._

_Societies in the realm are many and numerous in the realm; one of them is the Delta Protocol created to use HexTek to make the best kombatants of their realm for protection. Another is the Sin Tzu a order of fighters that practice the art of Mehta-Sua: a martial art that enhances physical strength through mental energies; it has been strengthened through the use of Yanjin Tea, a product made by alchemists that enhances both body and mind._

_The realm is also known for it's abundant seas and oceans filled with aqualife therefore having numerous seafood dishes that are so delicious and appetizing. Another thing it's known for is it's spirits known as Rykol which is said to "be strong enough to make your insides crawl out of your body."; there's also there gourmet bakeries having different varieties of cakes. A common activity within the smaller villages is smithing since one of their deities is one of metal. The economy is based on the new interdimesional trading guild which offers goods and services at reasonable prices. The currency "Aruos" unlike the standard 'koins' __are paper bills with a distinctive texture but, like the koins are determined by color for their value. _

_The HexTek is utilized in many forms, with one of the most common is the Vigor Accolade a advanced, geothermal centrifugal engine that can be used in all matter of devices powered by mystic rune-stones. The multi-cylinder a weapon chamber containing different types of magic ranging from: storm, life, illusion, etc. Something a bit more rare is a ultratool, a versatile device with functions such as, sword, baster, crossbow, grappling hook, hacking tool, turret, and shield generator._

**_Now that i've got that out of the way I would like to say that for those who have sent their characters I have received them. The problem is it's not showing them on the story and the message is cut off in the middle of the bio. If you could resend the bio's of your character much obliged. Once the rosters are filled I will continue the story and will work together with some of the you on the fight scenes. Also if there is anything you need to ask me then be sure to P.M. me I want this story to be a great success. _**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hello i'm back with a new chapter and I would like to thank all for sending in their Kombatants I really appreciate it. Now onwards to the next chapter.**_

* * *

It was dark in the bustling city of Taipei as everyone was doing their thing and minding their own business. In lower districts there was an average lowly bar with nothing special about it in the alleyways. Inside there was an attractive looking woman singing out to the crowd as everyone having drinks with the bartender tending the saloon. Near the end of the bar was a hooded figure downing shots looking like they hasn't seen the light in days; finished with their shot he signaled for another one. Busting in from the outside was degenerate street gang that was acting like they own place, as they sat down and got their drinks one of the thugs approached the songstress trying to flirt with her. Disgusted she tried to get away from him only to be forcefully grabbed and restrained but, suddenly the guy was grabbed and tossed to the other side unconscious. The rest of the gang looked to see the hooded figure ready to fight they came rushing in only to be parried and countered at every turn. However it wouldn't last as one of them got the drop and subdued them on the table continuing to pummeling their face but, surprisingly they're not fighting back; more like accepting the blows.

The entrance door opened shining light to the thugs face "bar's closed…Jackass" he said. Stepping into the bar was Kung Jin in his shadow costume, "I didn't come here to drink, let her go and you just might come out of this without any body holes" he warned the thug. "Psshh, whatever asswipe" he said preparing to punch the person till the monk got out his bow/staff and fired an arrow the guy's shoulder incapacitating him. Jin sheathes the bow as the figure slowly got up revealing to be a young woman of Asian descent with silk black hair reaching to her shoulders, light skin, red lips(aside from the blood around her mouth) and, a lovely body. "Kung Jin…fuck you" she said weakly and drunk.

Later on the female tried to walk but was not at her best always stumbling as the monk continued to follow her. "What are you doing back in China?" he asked only to be pushed aside; "some friend you are if I wasn't drunk half my sword would be down your throat." She spat. "You can do that later. Right now I need to tell you something." He then explained what has happened while in the taskforce and the upcoming tournament. "So you're a hero now congratulation." She slurred sarcastically. "So what do you want to say you're sorry…to get rid of the guilt" she said. "I want to make peace" he replied; "heh it's amazing what three years can make you be the good Samaritan all of a sudden." The female started walking away as he continued to follow her. "Your acting like it was my fault for what happened; Zhao knew the rules and penalties of leaving the academy and the order." Jin said as she turned and glared at him.

"And you knew what he was to you yet you left and abandoned him when he needed you most!" she said venomously. "After everything my brother did for your stupid order what did he get?!" she continued. "Zhao choose another path for his life; one with you and his mother. Jin said stoically. "Yeah right" she said and resumed walking as he followed; "I was disappointed and hurt but, I still respected his decision knowing what he went through when he was young. Just as you should respect ours" he said getting in front of her. "I just don't want to end up living with the thought to act and never doing it" he said. "Well then maybe you should've thought about that then when you turn your back on us. Zhao told me all about you, and he was wrong you don't care about anybody outside your clan you just want to redeem your family name and live in good fortune. I thought we would at least be an exception due to you and my brother's 'bond' but, I guess I was wrong so fuck off!" she said before slapping him and just glaring as they went their separate ways. "Goodbye Jing Lang" Jin said quietly.

**(MKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMK)**

_Everything was normal in town as two individuals entered a convience store. One was Jing Lang and the other was an older man with similar features and more mature look with his hair in a ponytail. "Alright we just need the stuff off of this grocery list and we can be back home for dinner" the man said. "Zhao, do you ever regret leaving the shaolin behind?" she asked the sibling. "Hey I was alone for most of my life before they took me in and I will always be grateful but, I now have chance to be with a real family and I'm not letting that slip. Besides Jin understands despite how he reacted to my choice." Zhao said as he got the final item; "can we get some ice cream?" Jing asked. "Sure go ahead I'll start paying for these." He said leaving the girl to the register as a suspicious man entered the store. He wore a trench coat and had black slicked and shades and approached the register. "Hello sir how may I-" the cashier said before a gun was pulled on him. "Take out all the cash now!" he threatened not going to ask again; suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder and tossed him to the ground. Zhao kicked the gun away making sure he can't reach it. "I suggest you leave now or you won't be walking anytime soon" he said following the shaolin rules despite no longer being a member. Jing watched from the around the aisle relaxed that it was now over. As Zhao slowly walked away he wasn't prepared for what happened next. The robber pulled out a second gun aiming at the brother with his back turned; "big mistake" he said smugly before firing three shots._

**(MKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMK)**

It was daytime as Jin was standing alone on the streets as he knew it was time. As the ground started shaking and the objects were levitating the Kung relative was slowly vanishing and then disappeared without a trace as the objects around him returned to their normal place.

**(MKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMK)**

On an island at a beach somewhere between realms with raging waters and bleak sands Kung Jin rematerializes but now in his original outfit. Also appearing was the rest of the squad being Jacqui, Cassie, and Takeda. Suddenly behind them more people were transported one of them being that woman from the village Li Mei. Three more appeared with two wearing military attire as the third looked like he attended a baseball game. The next few were a female with beautiful features while having a serious look, next was what could be describe as the mixture between a man and a dolphin. The last arriving was a hooded man along with a cool looking guy with tattoos on his body and wearing shades. "You're that rockstar, what are you doing here?" the hooded man next to him asked. "Fame, fortune, kicking-ass while looking like a boss doing it" he replied; "We're fighting these freaks and weirdos?" the martial artist asked the celebrity gesturing to the people around him. "No" said a voice and they all looked to see the wind god himself standing before them. "Everyone here is an ally. Welcome to the tournament." Fujin said.

On another beach materializing was Kung Lao with his hat trimmed along with Sindel standing proudly. Next was Smoke looking ghostly as ever; Sareena appeared but, away from the group to make sure she was not spotted. Then came Kano and his group consisting of Jarek, Tasia, and No-Face; joining them are two men. One looked like a deranged masked guy you don't want to cross paths with while the other looked like an alternate version of Jax. Then came a creep looking person imagine Buddha but, all demonic looking with stitches. Finally was a female figure with the same clothes as revenant jax with an armored breastplate but, surprisingly it was all bone in the bare parts with no flesh and blood whatsoever, while donning a cloth mask. "Time to begin" Sindel declared as she and Kung Lao led the group away while Sareena followed them using stealth.

The opposite side of the beach the next faction soon came too. First was a tall scary looking being that was slowly growling looking around for prey. Next was an even taller figure that looked like completely armored down as he dons what seem to be shoulder pad wings. Another fighter was a Lin Kuei Cyborg that looked different from the other models. Then it was a gorgeous woman that appears to be high class wearing expensive battle gear and an elegant yet powerful weapon. Finally there was a young man wearing an oriental fighting outfit with a satchel. "Well this is different" said the young man; "your pension to stating the obvious is annoying" said the winged warrior. The female only sighed and rolled her eyes at the behavior.

The final beach looked the most desolate as Outworld came. Arriving were Ermac, Reptile, Erron Black, and, Ferra/Torr. A hooded martial artist wearing red and black came to the beach along with a ninja garbed in brown gear. The next two was a tarkata wearing the same uniform as Baraka only in different colors, next to him was a female in Lin Kuei gear but modified to with no sleeves only the arm bands, her mask stopping at the eyes revealing her wild red hair, and instead of twin blades on her back their were chain-scythes. The edenian Tanya was present but, also hidden waiting to see when was the right time to act. Last but not least a disguised individual was there; you couldn't tell anything about them other than their attire consisting of gray and black samurai armor with a cloth mask up to their eyes, conical hat shadowing their eyes, and a red tattered cape. "We shall win in the name of Outworld and Kotal Khan" said Ermac as the stated making camp.

**And thus the new Mortal Kombat Tournament was about to begin…**

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter the next one will introduce all the new Kombatants and how the tournament will proceed. See ya.**


	4. Hiatus

Sorry I haven't been updating but some important things has come up so until further notice the stories i'm currently working on will be on hiatus. Let me be clear I am not stopping or discontinuing them II will continue once things have settle down so, until then be patient and do a challenge to pass the time. I have connected my phone to my email so I will still receive P.M.s and reviews; plying as soon as I can. Thank you have a pleasant time


End file.
